Sons of Time
by pjoinheritancefan
Summary: Percy and Auxi are twin brothers, and children of Chronus. They get separated at the age of 5 due to a tragic circumstance and are raised by two different people. Percy thinks Auxi is dead, but what happens when they are reunited? and will there be more Children of Time? Read to find out. co-written with Pluto'sson11


**Hey everybody. PJOINHERITANCEFAN here and this is a new story that Pluto'sSon11 and I are co-writing. Here's the first chapter hope you guys like it and more will come soon :)**

** THE SONS OF TIME!**

**we do not own pjo**

**~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~**

My name is Auxi. I'm the son of Chronos, primordial of time, and my brother is Percy. We're both 5 and are being chased by a group of hellhounds that found us while we were trying to steal food from some girls, who I think are hunters. Then the hellhounds attacked and we had to run, but we were followed all the way to our cave and now we're stuck with no way out!

******present time*******

**Auxi. POV**

I'm tired and I can tell Percy is too.

"PERCY! WE HAVE TO RUN FASTER OR ELSE WE ARE GONNA DIE!"

"AUXI! THERE'S NO WAY OUT IT'S A DEAD END!"

As I look forward I realize my brother is telling the truth there was no way out. As that sunk in, I stop running; we lived 5 years of pain and these mutts were about to end it. I felt resigned to my fate, but then I saw my brother's face and I knew we had to fight and live. Just as I was going to tell Percy what I was thinking the first hellhound appeared. I knew what I had to do. I had to kill it before it killed me and my brother. I jumped up, over the hound and when I was on top of it I willed myself down and time seemed to slow down for everyone except for me and I came smashing down with incredible strength. The hellhound yelped, and a cloud of dust appeared where it once was. Then the Hunters showed up and finished off the rest of the hellhounds and then turned to us.

**3rd person POV**

"Auxi... It's those girls we stole from." Percy said just as a silver arrow pierced his brothers mid section.

"Well that was a good practice session. Right girls?" Said one of the hunters.

"Aren't you pathetic, look at him shivering what a weakling!" Said another. Then she took out a knife and approached Percy…

**Artemis POV**

I was walking through the woods wondering if I had made a mistake in raising my hunters. I mean, I love them, but they were getting out of control. Just last week they castrated Apollo without a second thought. I know he sometimes deserved it and I had even threatened him a few time but still. As I was busy thinking I saw a cave and a silver bow outside and decided to investigate what the Hunters were doing. As soon as I reached the cave there was a scream of pain. When I entered the cave I saw one of my hunters carving words into a little boy's mid section and another little boy with an arrow through his stomach in a pool of his own blood. There was also deer meat sticking out of his bag so I assumed the boys had stolen from our camp. I was taken out of my thoughts by the boy screaming again.

"Asyla! What are you girls doing!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Lady Artemis, these boys interrupted our hunt, and we are punishing them." She said back.

"Asyla you can't be serious! Your killing him because of a damn hellhound!? You should be ashamed of yourself! He's no bigger than 6! That's it either you fix your behavior or you leave the hunt!" I said with a pained expression. Smirking she took off her uniform _**(a/n leaving her with a pair of shorts and tank top mind you dirty minded ppl)**_ and threw it on the ground at my feet.

"Asyla you have made your choice I no longer protect you. Now leave!" I said coldly. As she left she tried to get the bow outside only for it to disintegrate when she tried to pick it up. "What? This is my bow. why did it disintegrate, you bi..." She didn't get to finish that sentence as the little boy that had the arrow in him threw a rock at her face knocking her out instantly.

"No one hurts my little brother," He said before passing out.

**Third POV**

Artemis ran to him to see how he was but when she got down on her knees beside him she saw that he wasn't breathing. She put her fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse but couldn't find one. She then checked on the other boy and felt for a pulse. It was faint and she knew if she didn't do something fast he would die as well.

Artemis looked at the words that Asyla had written and frowned as she read, "Weak" and "Useless."

"How could she? Apollo I need you right now!" Artemis shouted into the air. Right away a flash and her annoying brother appeared smiling.

"Hey Arty what's going on?" He asked before his eyes widened as he looked at the two boys that were bleeding. His eyes narrowed at her and he asked, "What did you do to them?"

"I didn't do anything to them. It was one of my Hunters who did this, but I sent her away and stripped her of my blessing. I need you to heal this one. It.. It's too late for the other boy." Artemis said sadly.

Apollo came and put his hands over the boy and they started glowing as he healed his midsection. Artemis had tears coming down her face and quickly wiped them away. No one, not even a boy should have suffered that pain.

"Well Artemis, that is all I can do, I stopped the bleeding inside and healed all the organs that were damaged. He is going to have those words scarred on his skin though, but I think he will want it as a reminder of what happened. I will take his brother and give him a proper burial." Apollo said kindly, getting up. He walked over to Auxi, but he vanished in a flash of gold before he could pick him up.

"What just happened?" Apollo asked confused.

"I don't know, but it appears there is a higher power working here. Let's go and let this boy get some sleep." Artemis replied also confused. She got up and picked up the boy. "I will watch over him, Apollo. Don't worry I will protect him from the Hunters. Of course, I will be talking to them about changing their ways so they aren't as violent."

"Alright sis, I will come check on him tomorrow, to see how he is doing." Apollo replied before flashing away. Artemis then looked down at the innocent boy, and wondered whose son he could be. She didn't see anything that gave his parentage away, so she shrugged and flashed to her camp.

**R&R on whether you thought it was good or not :) this story is Pluto's son 11 idea I just helped with some of the details and such and publishing it. **


End file.
